Can Nobodies Dream?
by Xonelel
Summary: ONESHOT It's Namine's first night in the Organization, and she can't sleep. She goes to Axel for help. NOTE: NOT Axel x Namine! More like a big brother little sister relationship


Xonelel: A oneshot fic I wrote late at night. Told in Namine's perspective, about her speculating on weather or not nobodies have dreams. She goes to Axel to find out. (( NOT AxelxNamine! More of a big brother/ little sister thing.))

---------------------------------

It was nighttime. When people usually slept. Yet, I couldn't sleep. After a meaningless day of drawing and succumbing to the bidding of Marluxia and the rest of the Organization XIII, you'd think that that would tire a girl out. It did. And I yearned for a dream. Some wonderful fantasy to escape to in the comfort and safety of my bed. But I was afraid to sleep.

Can nobodies dream? It is my first night here, my first night as a nobody. I am scared. What if it is impossible for nobodies to dream? Does that mean that they spend their nights in suspended silence, with nothing to comfort them but darkness?

However much I questioned, the night dragged on with minutes seeming like hours, as I lay in a tense heap underneath the sheets. My old teddy bear, Eddie, was back home. He used be there, ready to help me get to sleep when I needed him. But no longer. I had to find something else.

With that in mind, I crept out of bed, hoping to find an Organization member, however cruel they sometimes were, that might tell me about the dreams of nobodies, to confirm or soothe my fears.

My light, white sating pajamas fluttered through the hallway with me as I staggered blindly through the pitch black corridor. A bright light stunned me. It was a window. The bright, heart shaped moon was casting its eerie light upon a door on the other side of the hallway. A number 8 was engraved upon the door. I didn't know the organization by number yet, but this door felt just right. Besides, I needed to know the answer to my question as soon as possible.

Tentatively, I opened the door. A boring, unoriginal white room greeted me, along with a large white canopy bed. There was a figure in the bed, with his head buried in the pillow. You could see his red, spiky hair sticking up, vivid against the plain hues of the walls and furniture. This was Axel's room.

A little scared, I walked up to the bed until I was right beside him He was a little scary and imposing when he was awake, especially when he had summoned his chakrams and was using the powerful element of fire he had at his disposal. Then Axel rolled over so that his face was pointing at me. Sleeping, he looked like an innocent young boy, lost in a world all his own, hoping against hope he wouldn't have to return to his real life. Did that mean I was right?

A hand was placed on his shoulder and I shook him gently. His eyes fluttered open, cool green eyes still glazed with sleep. He yawned.

" Ah… huh? Why are you in my room, Namine?" Axel sat up, his eyes now flashing with surprise. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so out of respect for his privacy I turned away. He laughed quietly.

"Honestly, I don't care about you seeing me. Now there's got to be some reason you came to see me in the middle of the night, so spill it." The redhead snapped. I turned around, ready to ask the question I had been turning over all night.

"Can nobodies dream? I can't sleep, because I'm afraid I'll be lost to empty darkness, with no adventures or stories of my own… I can't stand this life! I need dreams to survive the torture of the day! Marluxia and Larxene are always manipulating me, Sora's being hurt and it's all my fault, and… and…" In my moment of weakness, tears began to stream down my cheeks and I fell into his arms. Axel was extremely shocked for a second, but then he patted my back reassuringly.

"Namine… not all nobodies have dreams. Only those that really can remember feelings from the living can dream. Your feelings are so strong, I bet you're one of them." His voice was softer now.

I looked up at him, with a runny nose and a tearstained face.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I sure wish I could…" he said somewhat bitterly.

"Don't worry! I bet that you were just going through a bad streak! It'll change!" I said, considerably perked up now that I knew the answer to my question. Axel smiled at me.

"Look, you better get back to bed. If anything else happens, just tell me in the morning, ok? Preferably when the others aren't around. They'll think I'm going soft, and we can't have that now can we?"

With that final remark, I waved and left the room. It was easy to go back to my little suite form there, and a climbed into bed.

That night, I dreamed.

And Axel did, too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: So, did ya likey? Review please:)


End file.
